Streets of Heaven
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Seto gets a call that says that Yami is dying... (yaoi: SxYY) (Italics ar kind of screwed up...work with me ppl.)


Streets of Heaven 

Anthy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Sweet SxYY luv! 

Anshi: You have problems.

Anthy: Well…look at this! *Holds up pic.*

Anshi: *laughs* 

Anthy: What's so funny?

Anshi: Yami's dressed as the Dark Magician Girl!! 

Anthy: So?

Anshi: If you want to see this pic…e-mail her!

Anthy: She's slightly on crack right now. 

Anshi: I've been living on lip gloss for the last 5000 years.

Anthy: Where'd you get lip gloss in ancient Egypt?

Anshi: I just did. 

Anthy: Okay. If I can get other lyrics at some point in time, I'll do a pretty little sequel to this. 

Anshi: And she owns nothing…except maybe her soul…unless she sold that for some fanart. 

Anthy: SETO!!! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

@@@@@@@

Streets of Heaven 

Hello God, it's me again  
2:00am. Room 304. Visiting hours are over

Seto got the call. He dropped everything (including that damn metal briefcase that he's ALWAYS carrying around) and ran. In mere seconds, he was speeding towards the hospital on his jet-black motorcycle. Someone, he didn't recognize the voice, called him. 

The nurses pointed him in the direction of Yami's room. And it didn't look good. A radio was on, and the song wasn't helping. Seto pulled up a chair and sat next to Yami's broken soul and bleeding body. 

_Time for our bedside tug of war  
This sleeping child between us_

"How…what happened to you?" Seto whispered. 

May not make it through the night 

The music was all that answered. Seto clenched his fist. No one was going to be able to answer him. There was nothing to say. Seto placed his hand on Yami's forehead, as if feeling his pain. 

I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life 

"Why did this have to happen?" 

Seto moved his hand to Yami's. The poor boy was already in so much pain. Seto felt tears well up in his eyes. All of his power and money couldn't do anything now. It was just titles and paper. Yami was dying, and he couldn't do anything. 

"I didn't mean anything…I mean…" Seto took back everything he had said in the past. 

Well it must be kind of crowded on the streets of heaven  
So tell me what do you need her for

~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~

Yami obediently closed the office door behind him and hung his coat on the chair. He wasn't normally happy and cheerful like it normally was. Seto looked at him from over the top of his computer. 

_"Is something wrong?" Seto asked. _

Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever  
But right now I need her so much more 

Yami said nothing. Seto noticed the bruise under his right eye. Yami sat down on the couch and stared at the floor. Seto sat down beside him and pulled him close. 

_"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" _

_Yami smiled. "No." _

She's much too young to be on her own  
Barely just turned seven  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven

_Seto smiled as well. Yami liked to play this game. Seto kissed him tenderly and pulled his small frame closer. _

_"Will you tell me now?" _

Tell me God, do you remember the wishes that she made  
As she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake 

Yami slowly nodded. The look of sorrow appeared in his eyes again. 

_"Did you and Anthy have another fight?" _

_Yami nodded again. Seto sighed, before catching Yami's lips in a *very* passionate kiss. _

She wants to ride a pony when she'd big enough  
She wants to marry her daddy when she's all grown up__

_"I don't know why you stay with her. You're always fighting and you hurt every time." Seto said. _

_"But I love her as much as you. Yes…we have our little fights but she always apologizes and is very sincere about it." _

_"Then what's this?" Seto asked, tenderly touching the bruise on his lover's cheek. _

Well it must be kind of crowded on the streets of heaven __

_"I said some things…and I wish I could take them back." _

~*~*~*~ 

Seto shook his head. He looked at Yami's face and at the bruise under his eye. How recent was he brought in? An hour ago?

"Oh God…why him…?" 

_So tell me what do you need her for  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever  
But right now I need her so much more  
  
_

"Careful Seto…you'll end up talking to yourself." He said. What had he said to make him leave? This must have happened when he left. 

"Who did this to you Yami?" 

_She's much too young to be on her own  
Barely just turned seven_

Then it hit him. He did it. It was all him…

~*~*~*~

_"Why don't you just leave her? If she beats you, then just leave." _

_"But she doesn't. This was the first time that she hit me." _

So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven

Seto looked at the sadness on Yami's face. 

_"Why?" _

_Yami sighed. _

_"I told her to leave if she thought I never loved her." _

~*~*~*~

It hit Seto. He told Yami to leave. He told him to leave. 

"You idiot…why did you say that?" 

Lord don't you know she's my angel  
You got plenty of your own

Seto looked at Yami again. Had he given up fighting? Was he being taken away?

"God…please…I still need him…" 

And I know you hold a place for her  
But she's already got a home

Seto held Yami's hand up to his face. Was God even listening? He had to. Yami meant way too much to him…and to Anthy…

"But she's not here. She wouldn't come." Seto turned to Yami.

Well I don't know if you're listenin'

"God…I don't know if you're listening…"

But praying is all that's left to do  
So I ask you Lord have mercy,

"This is all I have left to try…"

you lost a son once too

"Please…don't take him away from me…" 

But all of his pain…all of his tears…were for nothing…as Yami stared down at him from the window. He cried…but there was nothing left to do.

And it must be kind of crowded on the streets of heaven  
So tell me what do you need her for

Seto left the hospital in tears. He would tell Yugi, and arrange the funeral. He went back to his office and cried. 

Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever  
But right now I need her so much more

He didn't notice Anthy, sitting on a bench outside the KC building, crying her heart out.

Lord I know once you've made up your mind there's no use in beggin'  
So if you take her with you today

And they both hoped he would be careful…

will you make sure she looks both ways  
And would you hold her hand 

And they hoped he wouldn't be alone…

when she crosses the streets of heaven

When he looked down at them in heaven…

The streets of heaven

~*~*~*~*~

Anthy: I'm going to go and cry now.

Anshi: I'll work on your fanfics then. 

Anthy: Review please…*goes off to cry*


End file.
